penguindrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Momoka Oginome
was Ringo Oginome's older sister, who died in a subway terrorist attack at the age of only 10 years old, on the day her younger sister was born; she is the original owner of the Diary. Personality Momoka was a calm, shiny and generous little girl for the ones she loves and cares about; she claims the world is entirely made of beautiful things. Although appearing innocent and good to Yuri, Tabuki and her parents, she has no mercy when it comes to those who would harm the world: this is seen when she goes to stop Sanetoshi from destroying the world, telling him she will banish and send him into oblivion, things that she never used with Yuri or Tabuki. Couple this with the fact that she is the true identity of the Princess of the Crystal; there may be more to her than what was shown. Relationships Keiju Tabuki Momoka was good friends with Tabuki and it's alluded that he had feelings for her: at the very least she expected them to have a future together, considering the dedication Ringo has to persuing Tabuki on her sister's behalf even going as far writing "Project M" in her Diary. Later, it's revealed that she'd been the one to rescue Keiju from the Child Broiler when he was tossed aside by his mother; she uses her diary to save his fate, but suffers sufficient damage in turn. Yuri Tokikago Momoka's childhood friend, despite Yuri's rejection towards her, she tried all her best to demonstrate that their friendship was a true one, thus sacrificing herself to protect Yuri's life. Sanetoshi Watase It seems that Sanetoshi and Momoka had a fateful encounter in the past: he was in love with her but she rejected him. (Spoilers: they end up being rivals because of her diary; he wanted to destroy the diary and the world while Momoka wanted to save everyone, so they sealed each other with a spell from their own magic, thus splitting Momoka's soul into the two penguin hats and Sanetoshi's into the two black bunnies (Shirase and Souya)). Ringo Oginome Even before Ringo was born, Momoka proved to love her, she could not wait to see her little sister, however, Momoka never had the chance, because she died on the day of her birth. History 250px Trivia *Her name Momoka "桃果" (romanised: Momoka) can be literally translated as "peach fruit" in Japanese, the first word "桃" read as "Momo" meaning "peach" while "果" read as "Ka" means "fruit". **In Asian culture, peaches are associated with longevity and are believed to chase evil spirits away. **A famous Japanese tale tells the story of Momotarō, a boy from Heaven sent on Earth in a giant peach to be the son of a childless couple, who years later left his parents to fight a band of marauding Oni (demons or ogres) and returned home with the demons' treasure and their chief as captive. *Momoka is the true entity of the Princess of the Crystal. *Momoka's spirit was split into two, becoming the two penguin hats. * Momoka bears a similar name to one of the characters of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon, Momoka Oginome; however, that character's name is written entirely in kanji, read surname first in Japanese whereas the latter has her given name in katakana and her full name, read in western order in both English and Japanese. ** Oddly enough, they both seem to have orange eyes as the solo commonality. *Momoka lived from 1985–March 20, 1995, making her 10 years old at the time of her death and in 2011 she would be 26 years old. References Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Oginomes